Worth Living For
by SilverHazel96
Summary: And I will pick up the pieces and put her heart back together. Because she's my light in the darkness. She's my flower. my best friend. who i can never have, but will always love. OneShot. Prequel for "Worth Waiting For". Sasu/Saku


-Worth Living For-

By: SilverHazel96

****The rule is, to never disappoint whoever loves you, or believes in you, or both.

The other rule is, to never fall in love with your best friend.

Why?

Because it'd be troublesome.

It would be awkward and annoying and just plain weird. and neither of you would make it out of the situation alive.

"alive", mentally. Emotionally. Not the physical shit that nobody gives a damn about.

So imagine my dilemma.

I'm living my life, not breaking any unwritten rules and for the life of me I would have never guessed what would happen next.

A pink haired blob of a girl wrapped her arms around me with a delighted squeal.

Nothing unusual there, see. We're best friends, me and her.

Hugging just comes with it, even if you're trying to be the cool guy and not let some girl jump on you any time she wants, well screw you, then. Get over yourself and accept the hugs.

Cause want it or not, you're gonna get them.

So wanting them would be easier for both of you.

and when you're best friends, she isn't just some girl. You see? It doesn't work that way. When you're best friends, you're committed. You have basically sworn to forever protect her, love her, and to not judge her no matter what. "what" meaning committing a crime, failing in a test, or even getting pregnant and that sorta shit. No judging. That is not allowed.

Still more allowed than breaking the two golden rules though.

Yes, they're both golden. None is less important than the other. Both golden. Bite me.

Anyway. There I was, letting Sakura hug me and even going as far as to wrap one arm loosely around her waist.

And then she just had to go ahead and say it.

"guess who asked me out!"

And BAM, it hit me.

Because that's what love does, you see?

It hits you.

Just when there's nothing you can do about it.

You're spending time with her, holding her, every day.

you're okay.

You're Sasuke.

She's Sakura.

And then before you know it..

BAM.

Good thing I never believed in god.

Otherwise I'd think he's deliberately screwing me over.

.

.

.

It wasn't that hard, watching them together.

This IS Sakura afterall.

That girl is too gorgeous for her own damn good.

I see the way they look at her.

When she smiles, she lights up the fucking room.

And my heart right with it.

And I see the way they look at her.

All of them.

I see every single stare of admiration, every single rise of brows in amusement, every single time one of them gets up to walk over to her in a pathetic attempt of "Smalltalk".

Which she allows.

But I don't.

Like hell would I let these lowly scums get any closer to her than they have to be, being in the same (planet) room.

20 feet distance.

That's my rule.

Break it, and I'll break your neck, asshole.

but yes, as breathtaking as she is even to me (especially to me),

she IS Sakura.

She keeps a respectful distance in public, and only holds hands if necessary.

If you didn't know, you'd think they're friends. Best friends maybe.

Like we are.

So it's not that hard, watching them together.

But when you're walking home from school and don't have her squished to your side, blabbering about whatever boring subject that SHE finds interesting,

That's when it gets hard.

When you go to your own apartment, to your own giant bedroom, with the perfect king sized bed and perfect gray wallpapers and perfect flatscreen,

You realize how fucking imperfect it all is.

Everything is so fucking imperfect before she touches it.

She touches it, and it's perfect.

She's perfect.

Her heart, is perfect.

And I'm gonna make sure it stays that way.

Even if I have to watch her give it to someone other than me.

.

.

.

When he leaves her, I'm there.

She called me.

_Can I come over..? _

Of course, stupid girl.

Come and light up my life the way you always do for everyone without expecting anything in return.

Can I give you something in return, though? As a thank you?

Can I give you every fucking thing that I got?

Can I give you my life, my heart, every messed up piece that I have left of it anyways?

Will you accept it from me, flower?

I opened the door and looked at her.

Eyes swollen, her nose red, shaking from the force of her sobs. Or from the cold, I don't know.

I looked at her, and she was beautiful. Make up smeared, hair ruffled, and she was beautiful.

The most goddamn perfect sight I had ever witnessed in my worthless life.

And she threw herself in my arms, as if I was everything, as if I was important, as if I wasn't so in love with her that I wanted to rip my heart out and give it to her, to use the pieces and fix her broken one.

I held her. Listened to her cry for what seemed like forever.

And god, I loved her.

I always had.

And it's okay, I told myself.

Because it didn't matter.

All that mattered was the beautiful flower in my arms. Fragile and beautiful and broken.

To hell with my heart.

All that mattered was hers.

And I would slowly pick up the pieces and put it back together.

I would do it all.

In sickness and in health, till one of us dies and all that bullshit.

I would do it all because it's not bullshit to me anymore.

Anything that had something to do with this 5 foot nothing, insignificant little girl, would mean the world to me.

And I would pick up the pieces and put her heart back together.

Even if I have to watch her give it to someone other than me.

.

.

.

She kissed me when I told her I love her.

She kissed me and I kissed her back.

And I knew she wouldn't stay.

I knew she would leave if he came back.

She would leave and not look back.

And I didn't care.

Because in those few minutes when my lips touched hers, when I held her in my arms and poured all my love into her in a desperate attempt of making her mine,

She cried like she was happy.

She kissed me like she loved me back.

She held me and whispered "thank you"s in my ear like I had just done her a fucking favor.

Like she hadn't just made this day the best of my life.

And I believed her.

let myself be the fool for once.

And believe that I had her heart now.

Even if I knew…

I would have to watch her give it to someone other than me..

If he ever asked for it back.

.

.

.

I was walking down the street when I saw her again.

Holding her baby to her heart and smiling.

She looked up and saw me looking at her.

I smirked.

She smiled.

The baby had pink hair.

Would our baby have pink hair, flower?

Would she have your beauty and personality and maybe let my fucked up self show a little bit in her arrogance and ignorance?

No, she would be all you.

Perfect in every way that is humanly possible.

She looked at me, and I found myself drowning in her green eyes.

She smiled again.

And I nodded, a soft smirk tugging at the corner of my lips.

She was apologizing.

And she didn't have to.

I had given her my heart years ago.

She would still find it somewhere there by her feet, if she cared enough to look for it.

And I would break all the rules in the world for her..

Because she's my rule.

Her happiness, is my rule.

To never break her heart.

Because I hate my life.

But I love hers.

In this fucked up world..

She's the only thing worth living for.

**The End**

**A/N. **just a little oneshot I wrote.

Tell me what you think.

Not enough detail, not enough emotions, anything you think is wrong with it, tell me in a review.

Thank you for reading, everyone.

Lots Of Love,

-Hazel


End file.
